The Frozen Snow Queen
by DraguanaFire
Summary: This is a crossover between Frozen and Hans Christian Andersen's The Snow Queen. It has characters from both, plus a few I invented. Hope you like :)


**Note: This story changes from 3rd person to 1st person. When 'Gerda' comes up, the story is in 3rd person. When 'The Snow Queen' comes up, the story is in 1st person (from the Snow Queen's point of view)**

**Gerda**

The sun rose over the city of Avendale, revealing a snowy blanket that covered every rooftop, every path and tree. A swift flew past an old, wooden window. "Mother, PLEASE can I go out to meet Kay today?" "You have to tidy the house first; you and Eirik made a ridiculous mess this morning." "Oh, all right…" Gerda sighed. The family cat, Eirik, can be annoying. He'd stolen Gerda's hat, and ran off with it. She'd tried to get it back, but the cat ran all over the house. _I was trying to CATCH the cat, not knock all the furniture over… _thought Gerda as she started tidying. Then again, it was her fault the chair was upside-down by the fireplace, and the table was on top of the chair. There were more than a few other items strewn around the place too. After about half an hour, the house was immaculate.

"Oh well done, Gerda. Yes, of course you can play with Kay," Said her mother happily. Gerda ran up to the top of Horusket hill. It was the highest land anywhere in the whole of Avendale. Or any place that happened to be close by. Gerda had told Kay to meet her here, but where was he? "Kay? Kay, where are you?" The only answer she got was an icy wind whipping her auburn hair in front of her eyes. Was something behind her? Gerda turned around, and a snowball hit her square in the face. "Happy Birthday!" Shouted Kay playfully. "Are you ok?" "Do you have to do that EVERY time?" sighed Gerda, wiping snow off her hair. "Oh, by the way, I brought the book"

Two minutes later, the two were chatting excitedly over all myths and legends imaginable. The snow was falling lightly, but the tree they were under provided shelter. "Wow, this is amazing," said Kay, "so, you got this book for your birthday today?" "Yes, my mother knew how much I like myths and—" She had stopped in mid sentence. For the page that Kay had turned to read… "The Snow Queen," said Kay. Gerda said, "I've heard of her… mother said the Snow Queen can be seen where the snow gathers most." Kay felt a slight cold breeze whip his black hair. The picture showed a young woman, wearing a frosty dark blue dress with a raised collar and an icy cape. On her head, she wore a crown. "I wonder what SHE'S like…" wondered Kay as they started reading the page.

**The Snow Queen**

I wish I had the mirror, the mirror the Dark Trolls made. I have many plans for it with my magic. I want it so much now; I might as well steal it from Djelven himself. With haste, I jump into my sleigh and ride to the Gulf of Shadows. Hiding behind a rock, I see the Dark Troll chief, Djelven, talking to his sidekick, Ekkel. "I have new plans for the mirror. Is it ready?" questions Djelven. "Yes, your highest, it is this way," replies Ekkel. Cautiously, I follow, keeping to the shadows (something that I am good at). Then… there it is. The Magic Mirror. "Now, we need to take this up to Horusket hill. It is exceptionally high, so the whole of Avendale - our new target - will be able to see it" explains Djelven to Ekkel. And now, I grow jealous. A mirror, that whoever looks upon it will see themselves only as ugly and unpleasant. Oh, what I could do with it! If only I could get my hands on it… I will follow them to Horusket hill, where they are vulnerable, and then strike. Just watch and learn, Dark Trolls. That mirror is mine…

**Gerda**

"Let's do that again!" Gerda and Kay had just done a snowball fight, now resulting in them being in a snowy, tired heap. "What about sledding?" Suggested Kay, who was brushing snow off of his jumper. "Yes! I'll go and get my sled" exclaimed Gerda, who started running down the hill. "Don't trip" warned Kay, as he heard Gerda stumble. When she'd reached the bottom of the hill, Gerda ran as fast as she could to her house. "What are you doing, sweetie?" asked her mother. "Getting…" Gerda strained as she pulled it out of the cupboard, "Our sled" "Oh ok, but be careful, don't fall off" replied her mother.

Meanwhile, Kay had started collecting sticks and stones in case they decided to build a snowman later. He climbed the tree so he could get a good view. _Oh my,_ he thought, _winter really is beautiful. _But then he looked down to his left, then to his right. _Who are they, coming up the hill?_ He thought, as he hid in the branches. "Djelven, where shall we place the mirror?" asked Ekkel. "Here is fine" Djelven replied, gesturing to a spot under the tree. Kay gasped. _Trolls… they're real! _He thought, _but who's that? It looks like… _the Dark Trolls had spotted her too. "The Snow Queen!" gasped Djelven in surprise. "It seems I need not introduce myself" drawled the Queen. "What is your business here?" demanded Ekkel. "I require the Magic Mirror" requested the Queen. _What is going on? _Thought Kay. Instantly, Djelven was annoyed. "You cannot just steal all of our hard work!" he protested angrily. "Or can I…?" she threatened, poising herself to blast them with her icy magic. Ekkel slunk back, but Djelven was furious. "How dare you threaten me with your insolent magic!" he roared, but the Snow Queen calmly, if a little slyly, walked over to the mirror and picked it up. "Give that back!" shouted Djelven, taking the bottom of the mirror. They pulled the mirror back and forth, and Ekkel joined in. "Let… it… go!" strained the Queen, and pulled very hard. The Dark Trolls let go and whammed into the tree. The tree shook violently; lots of snow came off of it, and with the snow, so did Kay. "Whoaaa!" screamed Kay, and the Queen just had time to exclaim "what the…" before Kay landed right on top of her.

**The Snow Queen**

Temporarily disorientated, I look up to see what has happened. There is lots of snow on me (which I don't mind) and there's a boy, probably about twelve, that might have fallen from the tree (which I do mind). Wait a minute… I get up. The mirror! Oh, the Mirror… It is completely smashed, and the winter wind is blowing the shards all over the boy who fell on me. I have just realised; what effect will the smashed mirror have on the boy? I watch him closely. He gets up, and looks confused. I have a new plan. "The Magic Mirror! It is no more…" says Ekkel in despair. The Dark Trolls start to leave, but Djelven turns round and says, "You will pay for this, Snow Queen!" and walks back down the hill. The boy comes over to me. "You… you're the Snow Queen! So you're real too!" Yes, yes, who else would I be? And why wouldn't I be real? I guess for most humans, I am merely a myth to them. "What is your name, young man?" I ask him. "Kay" he replies. "Would you like to come with me to my Ice Palace?" I offer. He is about to say something, but looks behind me. "Kay! Kay! Get away from her!" Shouts a girl, about the age of twelve. Kay's eyes light up. No! The evil that the mirror affects him with is only temporary, so anyone he loves will null its influence. I conjure up my power, and shoot a beam of icy magic straight at the girl's heart. She screams and collapses, then looks up at me in horror. She doesn't know how lucky she is. I could've done it stronger, and she'd have less time to live. But I'm guessing she'll have… hmm… about three days at most, before she freezes… I smirk. Then, without further ado, I climb into my sleigh with Kay and ride off back to my palace.

**Gerda**

As the Queen departed, Gerda was left to watch Kay being taken all the way to The Snow Queen's palace. She didn't feel pain anymore, but she decided to go after Kay. Consulting her Myth and Legends book, she read about Trolls that could help her after what the Snow Queen did. So she made her way to The Valley Of The Living Rock, where they lived.

Crumbling stones, matted with moss were scattered everywhere. _I hope my book was right, _thought Gerda worriedly. "Hello?" she asked, but there was no answer. "I… I'm looking for the Trolls" said Gerda. She felt a little cold. The rocks around her started to shake, and rolled forward. Gerda looked down, and about fifty Trolls looked back up at her. There was muttering around her, with the trolls saying things like "who's she?" "I hope she's not in trouble" and "what's your name, dear?" Another Troll, bigger than the others, came up to Gerda. "There is strange magic here. I am Grand Pabbie. What is your name?" "Gerda" replied Gerda, amazed that all of this was happening. "I came here because… the Snow Queen kidnapped my friend." Gasps came from everywhere. "That is not good," said Pabbie. "Tell me, Gerda, did the Queen use her magic on you?" "Well'…" Gerda hesitated. the Trolls waited for an answer. "Yes." "I knew it," muttered Pabbie solemnly. "Come here, Gerda," Gerda bent down. "There is ice in your heart, put there by the Snow Queen" Gerda was worried. "What does that mean?" A troll named Bulda came over. "It means that… you will freeze to solid ice" Gerda was very scared now. "Is there anything I can do?" "Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart," said Pabbie. "But I need to save Kay!" Cried Gerda desperately. "You will have three days," said Pabbie. "Maybe saving Kay will cure you, but I don't know…" "I've got to try," said Gerda determinedly, "who knows what the Snow Queen is doing to Kay right now?" "Follow the sun, and keep going north," advised Grand Pabbie, "and I recommend someone goes with you" "who?" asked Gerda. A girl, about Gerda's age, came up to her, sitting on a Reindeer. She said to Gerda, "My name's Kristana. Do you want me to help you get Kay back?" The reindeer snorted. "Oh, by the way, this is Bae." Said Kristana as she introduced the reindeer. Gerda thought for a moment, before saying, "let's go"

**The Snow Queen**

Good to be home. I lift Kay out of the sleigh, and take him over to the throne room, where there are splinters of ice everywhere. "Now," I say, "If you can make the word 'eternity' out of these shards of ice, I will give you a pair of skates and you are free to go. That is, of course, if you want to go." He sits down and starts trying to make shapes out of the ice. I chuckle; I'm certain he won't be able to do it. Summoning my power, I craft a snowman at the doorway. "Here" I say, "you can guard Kay here." My new creation looks up at me, then at Kay. He runs over to the boy. "Ciao, I am Olaf!" says the little snowman, "What is your name?" "Kay" says Kay. "Ciao, Kay. Shatter my shards!" exclaimed the little snowman as he took in his surroundings, "This place is _magnifico_!" Hmm. That snowman. I mentally roll my eyes. Now… how about freezing someone's field of crops so they have no food? Turning to leave, I say "I need to go,", and jump into my sleigh, this time letting the winter winds lift it into the air, and I fly up, up and away.

**Gerda**

Gerda, Kristana and Bae had trekked through vast amounts of forest. Unexpectedly, Gerda collapsed. Kristana caught her and said, "Is it the frozen heart the Snow Queen gave you?" Gerda looked up at Kristana, and she noticed that a little bit of Gerda's hair had turned white. Shivering, Gerda nodded, and shakily got up. "Some of your hair is turning white" Said Kristana. "It's probably just the snow…" begun Gerda, but stopped when she looked at her hair. Glancing up, the three realised that before them was a river. But on the other side, was a cottage. Though it was the middle of winter, the cottage and it's enormous garden remained radiant and warm; not a flake of snow touched the velvet grass. "Where are we?" asked Gerda. "I don't know; shall we take a look?" replied Kristana. Stunned by the beauty of the garden, the three crossed a bridge over the river. Kristana spotted an old lady gardening. The lady saw them. "Oh, hello dears," she chimed, "are you lost? You are welcome to come into my garden" Gerda wandered through the lawn. What amazed her were how many _roses_ there were. Velvety red, sunset orange, even snowy white roses! Kay and Gerda had always loved roses. Gerda had pots of them in her kitchen. "My name is Kvinia Som Vistemagi," said the lady, "what are your names, my pansies?" Gerda was uneasy. _Well…_ she thought, _she's a complete stranger, but… she seems to have the best intentions. _"I am Gerda," said Gerda politely, "and this is Kristana and her reindeer, Bae". She gestured to the two who were admiring the flowers. "Well hello Gerda" smiled Kvinia, "Would you like to come inside? You look awfully tired". It was true; the three of them _were_ awfully tired. Now listening to the conversation, Kristina nodded, and Kvinia directed Bae into a spare greenhouse ("so he can't eat my flowers" she'd commented, but it was obvious that a reindeer wouldn't eat flowers, especially cloudberries, willowherbs and primroses). There was one thing Gerda and Kristina didn't notice, however. Once they were inside, the lady waved a hand at all the flowers. Glowing, green magic snaked out of her hands into one of the flower patches; and a few seconds later, her hands were full with so many different poisonous plants that you would think she was going to murder an entire city.

"Anything to drink? You must be parched," said Kvinia once she was inside. "Yes please," said Gerda eagerly, and Kristana nodded; they were rather thirsty. Kvinia got a pot, added some flowers and honey, and put it on the burning fireplace. Ten minutes later, they were all chatting contentedly. Gerda was talking with Kvinia. "So you are trying to get to the Snow Queen?" questioned Kvinia. "Yes, so I can rescue my friend Kay," replied the girl. She noticed Kristana, who was about to drink the infusion, but stopped, and sniffed suspiciously. Then she looked up at Gerda, alarmed. Gerda took this as a 'we need to talk, alone' face, so she said, "Kvinia, have you given Bae anything to drink?" the lady looked worried. "Why, no, I haven't! Just wait there, my pansies" and Kvinia got a pail of water and walked outside. "What?" hissed Gerda, "The drink- Smell it! Tell me what it smells of!" Kristana said urgently. Gerda smelt it. It smelt of… "Honey and flowers- so? What does that mean?" Kristana rolled her eyes. "Don't you get it? It smells of FOXGLOVE, WOLFSBANE and NIGHTSHADE BERRIES, to name a few- drink one drop of this and you'll be dead in a second! She only put the honey in to hide the taste. Trust me to know my flowers" Gerda was astounded. "She… she was trying to POISON us! Quick, let's don't stay any longer! We need to get out of here!" Gerda put her drink down. "But what about Bae?" queried Kristana, "Who knows what she's doing to him!" Kristana saw Kvinia coming back. "Gerda! Look!" Gerda turned around, but accidentally knocked her drink over. It spilt all over the table, and some of it splashed into Kvinia's drink. "Oh no!" gasped Gerda. Thinking quickly, Kristana quickly grabbed a cloth from the worktop and mopped it up, before putting the cloth back. She poured more of the deadly infusion into Gerda's cup, and gave it back to her.

"What are you-" started Gerda as she took the cup, but at that moment Kvinia came back. "There we go, my pansies. Oh, how about that? I'm a little thirsty myself now" The lady sat down, and Gerda winced as Kvinia took a big drink from her cup. Gerda shivered again. Kristana was looking at Gerda anxiously, and Gerda realised that a bit more of her hair had turned white. Kvinia didn't see to notice. "Do you know the Snow Queen?" said Gerda quickly. Kvinia looked somewhat amused. "_Know_ her?" Kvinia laughed, "I don't just _know_ her! She's my younger SISTER." Now this was a shock. Gerda and Kristana looked stupefied. "Elsa Som Vistemagi- that's her real name" continued Kvinia, "And I should know. Anyway, drink up my pansies, my infusion will be getting col-" Kvinia stopped talking abruptly, clutching her chest. She looked confused. "I… I don't understand," she stammered, "you two should be… but _I_ feel poisoned… surely you couldn't have known?" At this point, Kvinia collapsed on the floor. "I refuse!" she yelled, "The Sun Queen shall not die at the hands of two insolent little girls!" Although Kristina was pulling her away, Gerda asked "Sun Queen?" Kvinia looked exasperated. "Queen of summer, who else?" she shouted. Then she aimed her hand at Gerda to blast her with magic, but Kristana pushed Gerda out the way, so it hit her instead, creating a vine made of thorns that snaked it's way up her leg. Kristana cried out as the thorns stabbed into her skin, drawing blood. The Sun Queen floated into the air and was surrounded by green magic. The last words she screamed were "My sister will smite you! Soon you'll wish you had never lived! " And in a flare of vengeful magic, she was gone.

The next day, the three had escaped up the mountain, and far off in the distance, the Snow Queen's palace was in sight. Gerda had cut the vine off of Kristana's leg, but she was limping badly, so she had to ride Bae. Luckily, nothing had happened to the reindeer after all, but if both of the girls rode him at the same time for too long, he would get tired. "Thank you for all you've done for me" Gerda said to Kristana, "and I'm sorry that I stayed near Kvinia for too long, and now your leg-" "Hey," interrupted Kristana, "It's ok, anyway, we're nearly there; look! You can see the palace right th—OW!" she stopped in mid-sentence as a snowball hit her face. Gerda said, "Who threw that? I didn't" As Kristana cleared snow out of her eyes, she thought she saw something behind a rock. "Who's there?" she said, "don't worry, we won't hurt you" Slowly, from out behind the rock, stepped… a snowman. "A snowman?" gasped Kristana, "An _alive_, SNOW MAN!?" "Well shatter my shards!" Exclaimed Olaf, "Who are _you_?" Gerda introduced everyone. Olaf introduced himself. "Did The Snow Queen make you?" asked Gerda. "Yes, she did" replied Olaf proudly. Kristana interrupted. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be heading off to see the Snow Queen now. Are you coming? Wait, hang on, if she made you, then why aren't you at her palace?" Olaf shrugged. "I was bored," he explained, "Kay is no fun. He just keeps trying to do an ice puzzle the Snow Queen told him to do. And yes, I'll come" "Ice puzzle?" questioned Gerda. "Yes, she said if he can do the puzzle, he'll be free, but it's a trick, because it's impossible." And with that, Olaf joined them on their quest to save Kay.

The Ice Palace towered above them. Gerda let out an involuntary gasp. The patterns and shapes of the icy walls were incredibly beautiful. "Come on in everyone, it's magnifico!" hollered Olaf, and he ran up to the entrance. Working together, they all managed to push the heavy ice door open (it helps to have a reindeer when doing that sort of thing). "You're lucky," said Olaf, "that she's still out" Gerda spotted Kay on the floor, surrounded by shards of ice. "KAY!" cried Gerda whilst running over to him, "Kay, are you alright? You're so cold" Kay looked up at her with icy eyes. Gerda could take it no longer. She wept over him, but as her warm tears fell onto Kay, they broke the spell that was placed on him. And now, unbeknownst to her, Gerda's frozen heart was thawing and her hair was turning back to its original colour. "You are too," said Kay. "Kay! You're all right! Wait… I am what?" Gerda said. "You're cold too. Now I remember, the Snow Queen struck you! But you look fine now" exclaimed Kay. He was right. Her heart was thawed. For now… Kay gasped; "The Snow Queen! Look out!" and Gerda and him ju-u-ust managed to dodge a blast of her magic. Gerda stood up to meet face-to-face with the Snow Queen. "I heard what you did to my sister" hissed the Snow Queen, "and I _didn't_ like it, I can tell you…" "Please, Elsa," pleaded Gerda, "Just let us go…" The Queen paused. "_Elsa_? Well, well… I haven't been called that name in _years_!By Kvinia of course, but not by anyone else!" Gerda looked up with the eyes of a rabbit when a snake has cornered it. "Oh, stop it with the begging face!" remarked Elsa, "You have killed my sister, and now I will do the same to you. I froze your heart in the first place, though, so how is it that you're fine?" Gerda looked at Kay once; enough to give it away. "Oh, I remember, I've heard this saying before; _only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. _Well, guess what?" said Elsa as she stood before Kay and Gerda, "You can't escape this time!" With immeasurable power, Elsa blasted both Gerda and Kay with her glacial magic, and revelled as the two slowly turned to ice. Horrified, Kristana tried to attack Elsa, but the Queen was having none of it, and attempted to freeze Kristana too. Kristana only just managed to escape, riding Bae back down the mountain. The Queen was furious at Olaf for betraying her, so she melted him. And that was the day that Elsa, Queen of the winter, claimed the lives of Gerda and Kay, as they were standing helplessly before her.


End file.
